


Prince Protection Program

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cute Patton Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Domestic Fluff, Established Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Established Relationship, Evil Patton Sanders, Fluff, Gen, Hurt For Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild torture, Minor Violence, OT3, Robot Remy, Sassy Remy, Smitten Logan Sanders, Superhero Deceit Sanders, Superhero Remy, Superhero Roman Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Villain Couple, Villain Logan Sanders, Villain Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: "His hand went to the sword strapped to his belt, engraved with a snake curling around a rose, the blade sharp enough to cut through stone. It shouldn’t have an issue with the fabric. But then again, puppets also shouldn’t move outside of fairy tales.A rustling of motion!- Roman turned around, his crimson cape flying out behind him, sword ready to meet his opponent!A bear, sky blue, stared down at him with soulless eyes. The plush animal raised a paw, showing claws Morality’s partner in crime, the Toy Maker, must’ve installed. The steel gleamed in the moonlight. “En garde!”  Roman exclaimed as he was met not with an answer but an Answering strike."Or: Roman is hurt for the purpose of being put together again.





	Prince Protection Program

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesisupposes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/gifts).



> A gift for the darling roses, the best platonic wife i could ever ask for! 
> 
> Comments are Love! 
> 
> Deceit's name is Dmitri
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mild Violence, Mild Torture (very short and mostly atmospheric though. if you want to skip it, i've marked it with "---") and Sympathetic Deceit

Roman looked around the compound where Remy had detected traces of Corrupted Felt, pursing his lips as he stumbled upon a piece of it, blue as the sky, a contrast against the grey pavement. “Morality…,” he cursed silently, under his breath, shooting around anxious glances. 

If his puppets were here, the villain himself couldn’t be far! 

His hand went to the sword strapped to his belt, engraved with a snake curling around a rose, the blade sharp enough to cut through stone. It shouldn’t have an issue with the fabric. But then again, puppets also shouldn’t move outside of fairy tales. 

A rustling of motion!- Roman turned around, his crimso n cape flying out behind him, sword ready to meet his opponent! 

A bear, sky blue, stared down at him with soulless eyes. The plush animal raised a paw, showing claws Morality’s partner in crime, the Toy Maker, must’ve installed. The steel gleamed in the moonlight. “En garde!”  Roman exclaimed as he was met not with an answer but an answering strike. Moving stiffly but effectively, the bear started its attack with its arms thrusted forwards; even as cotton was pooling out of shallow wounds it showed no signs of feeling pain.

Roman stepped back, cradling his arm as his sword met steel, a skeleton anatomically incorrect but working nonetheless- the former nurse must’ve helped his partner in designing it, then. Roman grimaced, the bear continued forward in its blind path to destruction, be it Roman’s or it’s own. 

The Prince danced around the monster to bury his sword in its back, victorious smile on his face as it stopped moving, as the life was draining out of it. He laughed, boisterous and dramatic- “Another beast, vanquished by the  _ Prince! _ Never shall you terrorize another innocent citizen ever again!” 

“But are they really innocent?” A small, deceptively sweet voice asked. 

The Prince turned around, eyes narrow, glaring at the villain.  _ Morality…  _ The small man stood in the barren light of a street lamp, like a halo as it shone on his stout form. It showed the light cat sweater he usually draped over his shoulders- the mockery of a cape, as Roman called it-  now being properly worn, covering his light blue shirt but not the khakis that were, to quote Dmitri, atrocious on a fundamental level, and just added to his  _ ridiculous  _ Dad-look. 

Truly, if you didn’t know Morality for the evil-doer he was, you could mistake him for some goody-two-shoes suburban father who’d just gotten lost in the bad part of town! 

“Those people, every day they walk past so many other people, so many people who are  _ suffering _ , and they do nothing, they ignore their pain, for what? For a job, a deadline, a  _ responsibility?  _ They’re selfish cowards, the lot of them,” Morality spat, stepping out of the light, shrouded in the shadows. “And I won’t let you protect any more people that don’t deserve it, kiddo.” 

Roman didn’t see the sign, his vision unable to pick it up in the darkness, but the Toy Maker did, night vision goggles making the usually serious man look almost silly. He pressed a button on the remote hidden in the pockets of his dress pants. 

The cogs were too well-oiled to creak, the mechanisms too well-built to groan, but Roman felt the shadow falling over him. The felt-covered marionette was thin and elegant as it moved, countless wires hiding underneath the soft surface, face twisting up in the imitation of a smirk as it drew an épée, just as thin as her white fingers. She was a fearsome creation, blue dress without crease or wrinkle, stance flawless, a wound doll. 

Roman fought, and he fought her well. 

He didn’t notice his nemesis coming up behind him, holding a heavy tong. As The Prince twirled away from his boyfriend’s creation, the villain hit him right over the head with it. The doll, Odile, caught him , taking him into her arms. 

Patton turned to the shadows, giddy grin on his face as he rolled on the balls of his feet. “We got him!” 

Logan dared to e scape the shadows that clung to him, pastel blue tie the only thing standing out against the black of his rather serious suit, the on ly outward token of his affections for the other man. “We did,” he agreed, smooth as he straightened his jacket. “A great victory, to finally have this- ‘thorn out of our sides’, as it were.” 

“I’m so proud of you, Lolo! Your little Odile worked so well, I never could’ve done it without you, love!” Patton all but jumped at him, grin growing ever wider as the other stuttered, blush spreading over his cheeks, blotchy and irregular and undeniably  _ adorable _ . “You’re the smartest, most adorablest person in the world,” he swore, pressing a kiss to his lips, giggling as Logan was shut up completely, a stupid smile crossing over his face. 

“I-ah- I-I’m happy to- hear such a thing,” the inventor squeaked, French accent bleeding through. “You are- most exquisite as well.” 

Patton giggled, pressing another kiss to Logan’s cheek, leading the other by their joined hands. 

“Aw! Thank you, darling,” he smiled. “Odile, please follow us? And be careful with the kiddo, he’ll come around, we don’t want to hurt such a good person!” 

The doll nodded, graceful in her motions, pride curling, right behind Logan’s ribs, as he watched her. She was the crown jewel of his creations, the raison d’être of his craft, his pièce de résistance! 

They disappeared into the night, leaving no trace behind. 

~ 

“What do you mean, he’s  _ gone?!” _ Dmitri screeched, pacing the basement-  _ not _ a lair, as Roman would often proclaim- dodging scrap pieces of servers and computers, arms waving as he glared at Remy. “You  _ said _ this was just a routine check-up!” He was  _ not _ in fact, blinking away a tear, because he was  _ not _ in fact, a stress crier. He couldn’t lose Roman, not after- he just  _ couldn’t _ . 

“Babe, don’t get your panties in a twist, it’s gonna be a-ok, alright sweetie?” Remy rolled over to his boyfriend, taking his hand and forcing him to look at him. His metallic frame was still battered and dented, but the scratches had been covered in a new coat of colour, a matte coffee brown to cover up any traces of navy. 

His legs sat uselessly in his wheelchair, wires torn and frayed at the ends. His mechanisms were too complicated to be understood by anyone but his creator, and said creator was  _ sadly  _ too busy smooching up to a plushophiliac to repair him.. “And now tell me what’cha found so I can find our Prince Drama.” 

Deceit sighed, rolling his eyes before draping himself over a tiny couch they’d squeezed between one of the fifteen giant batteries squeezed into the small room. The red velvet was soft against his face. Almost as soft as Roman’s hands would be… Dmitri groaned, pushing an arm over his eyes to hide from the shame of his infatuation- “I told you already, you sad excuse for an AI! Or have your memory cards been infected as well now?” 

“You told me he was ‘taken, that freaking-” 

“that’s not the word I used-” 

“Well Thomas is gonna throw us out if he hears us swearing!” Both men looked up, as if fearing their landlord might burst through the ceiling to scold them. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Dmitry hissed. 

“Fab, sweetie. Anyway, you got anything useful, or do ya think I can just magic up his location out of nowhere? ‘Cause sorry honey, but I’m not  _ that _ good, even if I can understand the assumption.” 

“ _ Oh shut up.”  _

“Never.” 

Dmitri groaned again, to express his Just Frustration. “There was some felt, whaddaya know!” He waved his hand around, waving the information away. “They probably took him to their Secret Lair, of whatever they call it these days, and we’ve been looking for that for  _ literal months _ .” He fell back into the velvet, trying to imagine it was Roman, that he was falling into his arms to loudly whine about some audition or some villain ruining his hair, and he would wonder aloud why they shouldn’t just defect and become vigilantes? Then Roman could gasp and be indignant, and his following tirade could lull Dmitry into a calm sense of sleepiness and peace. 

“Yeah babe, just let me do all the work, not like I have like, better stuff to do or anything,” Remy muttered, grabbing one of the connector cables to his servers and using his arms to position himself on Dmitri’s back, smirking as the human groaned. 

They’d find their missing boyfriend, it’d take more a wannabe Gepetto and his blue fairy to stop them. 

~ 

Roman woke up in a living room. 

It was big and opened to a workroom he saw the Toy Maker tinkering in. It was a painfully familiar sight, reminding him of days spent teasing the nerd, teasing The Mechanic, teasing  _ Logan _ . Days spent in camaraderie and friendship, unified by one goal! Before Morality had ruined everything, had turned their friend against them! Had gotten him so far as to hurt the man who used to be his dearest friend, to scar half his face- 

Roman swallowed his righteous rage, distracted by the clinking in the kitchen. Morality was fixing a tea set, looking awfully domestic in a frilly pink apron over his blue shirt, with the cardigan back to its place on his shoulders. 

“Oh kiddo, you’re awake! That’s lovely, I’m so sorry we had to get you here so roughly, but I’m sure you’ll understand, sweetie!” Morality smiled, stepping forward to set the tray onto a small table next to the couch he sat down on. 

Roman wanted to take a cup, if only to throw it against one of the many picture frames showing the  _ happy couple _ but his arms were tied- the bounds were soft but there, keeping him confined to the armchair. He scowled. 

“I don’t make it a common practice to side with those who tie me up against my will.” 

“Consent is always important, of course,” Logan interrupted, “but in this case it sadly wasn’t an option.” He took off his leather apron, hanging it on a hook in the wall. He was just wearing his dress shirt, having discarded the suit jacket. 

He strolled over to Morality, rolling down and cuffing the now-wrinkled edges of his shirt. The two of them together looked disgustingly domestic. 

“I think a quick introduction would be best, wouldn’t you?” 

Morality nodded. “I’m Patton, and Lo told me already that you’re Roman, I’m so happy to really meet you!” Logan’s lovesick expression was a sharp contrast to Roman’s sickened features. “I wanted to talk to you about your, well, your behaviour the last few years. You haven’t been a very good kiddo, Roman, even though I know you’re trying!” 

… _ what?  _

“I’m a hero!” 

Patton sighed, exchanging a sad look with Logan. “I know you  _ think _ that, but dear… you must understand, those people don’t deserve your work, your heroism- you! They- They’re selfish. And I know it can be hard to see, but kiddo, you will, I’m sure of it. Logi-bear?” 

“I’ll take it from here. You obviously aren’t open to a discussion just yet-” 

“Ohhh, can I help?” 

The soft smile on Logan’s smile was entirely inappropriate when considering what they were about to do. “Of course, ma petite pâte,” he said, before thinking, turning red as he realized the slip-up, Patton cooing at him, peppering his face in kisses while Roman looked on. Awkwardly. 

This was quickly getting worse than any of his other kidnappings, including that one time he got kidnapped by the Tempest Tongue and had to listen to his fifteen minute tirade against The Man, which no amount of Allure could’ve turned interesting, honestly! Not to mention that the encounter had ended with him playing My Chemical Romance, thinking it was a grand exit. Such an amateur, Roman  _ so _ hoped the kid would get a mentor soon- 

“You’ll get the bone saw, darling?” 

_ “Excuse you?” _

“Sure thing, Lolo!” Patton skipped away- literally  _ skipped _ \- to get t he bloody  _ b _ _ one saw _ and Roman was maybe, just- just maybe, the tiniest bit-  _ unnerved _ , if he was honest with himself. Which he wasn’t, of course, because where would we be if such a thing occurred? 

“You can’t intimidate me that easily!” he shouted, voice not cracking, nope, he was a Brave Knight! And a Brave Knight’s voice didn’t crack! He subtly looked for his sword, but it’d been taken from his belt. A shame, if a foreseeable one. 

Patton returned with the  _ fucking bone saw _ and Roman was starting to fear for his limbs- what if it’d scar? And ruin his perfect image? He spent so much time maintaining the ideal taint, hair colour, freckle percentage and he wouldn’t even mention the effort spent on his clothing arrangements, he couldn’t be set back by any major scars, he’d be  _ ruined!  _ Although, it might entice Dmitri to coddle him more, which he could always get more of- 

The Prince shrieked as the armchair leant back, turning into more of a rack, and his heart was fluttering wildly in his chest, a perversion of the butterflies being set a-flutter when he was near either of his loves- like bats! Bats, fluttering in his stomach, their weird, leathery wings tickling his insides and making him want to vomit. 

“Patton, the scalpel? S’il te plait?” 

Patton giggled, Logan was always so excited when they did this! He was so adorable, so curious to see how an organism worked, inspecting them like he would his creations! Patton loved seeing him so curious, so eager to learn and understand! 

He handed his lover the scalpel, watching with bated breath as he cut the white tunic, exposing the Prince’s chest for examination. He could be wrong, but he could’ve sworn he saw Roman suck in his stomach. He looked away from the ‘hero’, as society called him, when Logan started speaking again. 

\----

“I know you see yourself as a- defender of virtue, of justice and truth and whatnot, but,” Logan exchanged the scalpel he’d been circling over smooth skin with in favour of a small boat of oil he’d brought to a boil beforehand and just kept warm on the small table he’d rolled over from his work room. 

He watched with calculating eyes as he started pouring a small drizzle of oil over the Prince’s chest. “You’ll find your resolve cracking in little time though, I am sure.” The hero had clenched his jaw so tightly he feared for his dental health, tears shining in his eyes. 

Patton was cooing at Roman, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, caressing his face as he noticed the trails of sweat trailing it down. “Don’t worry, kiddo, this all will be over as soon as you’re ready to talk with us- here is even a button for you to press, in case that happens and you don’t feel comfortable speaking.” He pressed a small buzzer into his hand, not seeing the curses Roman swallowed as they were blending in with tears and cries and swears. 

Logan’s clinical iciness melted slightly as he saw his love be so caring towards a person so deeply wrong. He truly was so gentle… He hoped this would be over quickly, so his boyfriend wouldn’t have to care for too many wounds. 

He set the boat of oil back onto his table, noting the way in which Roman slumped in the arm chair, a tear or two escaping his control and falling down the sides of his face. 

Still so brave, even in defeat, Logan could almost admire it. 

~ 

Dmitri was clinging to the motorbike Remy had connected himself to, his wires messy as they were haphazardly fused to the bike the streets turned into nothing but blurred lines and hazy colours as they raced to find their boyfriend before it was too late. 

They rounded another corner, Dmitri  _ not at all _ clinging closer to Remy as they almost fell into the waiting arms of the asphalt. The streets just waited to devour their precious skin and expose muscle and tissue, to drink their blood until they turned crimson from their meal! He just knew it! 

But no, he wasn’t at all clinging to his boyfriend, or squeaking every time they took a curve, because he was always entirely composed and controlled and- 

he screamed, right into Remy’s hearing aid, if his pained “Ouch” was anything to go by, and he’d be sorry if he hadn’t just  _ kissed the bloody asphalt! _

Remy turned again, and Dmitri settled on just hiding his face in the other’s leather jacket, trying to forget where they were, forget the wind whipping around them, the police sirens in the distance, the dizzying speed they were going at. 

He only peeked out of his hiding spot again when they stopped, standing before: a suburban row house. Identical white picket fences along the entire street, every house two floors, kitchens facing the street, windowsills lined with flower boxes, green grass lawns to show off that they could afford space they didn’t need. Deceit snarled. 

_ Of course _ . 

He looked towards Remy, taking the folded-up wheelchair out of its place taped to the bike and lifting Remy into it, the robot letting him walk forwards to deal with any fighting. He’d never liked it, and if his current state offered him anything, then it was an excuse to avoid it. 

~ 

Patton looked up as he heard the doorbell ring. How strange, they hadn’t planned for a dinner date this evening! “I’ll go, darling,” he reassured Logan, who’d turned away from his work tickling the burnt skin, Roman being forced into stillness by the rather sharp collar strapped over his throat, threatening to cut him if he dared veer too close. 

The villain closed the sound-proofed door behind him, checking his appearance for anything out of the ordinary in their floor mirror, before opening the door, chuckling at the incessant ringing- kids these days, no patience to be found! 

He stopped chuckling as he recognized the kiddo in front of him. No need to let him know though, he didn’t want him to grow even more arrogant! “Hey, can I do anything for you, dear?” 

The ‘hero’ seemed awfully upset- his hands where shaking where he’d balled them, he quite obviously needed a moment of calm; maybe he’d come here to ask for someone to confide in? He  _ guessed _ they could shift Roman’s convincing session to the basement… 

“You can bring me to my boyfriend,  _ Morality _ ,” the ‘hero’ spat, taking a step forward, almost making them touch. He was sparking, little bolts of lightning shooting off of him. Patton took a step back before he could think about it. 

“Now dear, don’t be so hasty, we’re just having a little discussion is all!” 

“Discussion my ass!” A voice from behind The Magician sounded, making the man grin before his hand lit up in flames. 

“You pretend to care about others, don’t you? So let me through, or I’ll burn this whole neighbourhood to the ground,” Dmitri lied, well enough that Patton stepped to the side, lips pursed. 

“This isn’t how a hero should be acting, young man,” he scolded, but Dmitri just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m in the hero business for Roman, if it wasn’t for him you’d already be dead, believe me.” He stepped through the door, not seeing Patton press a little button to the side to give his love at least a few seconds of warning. 

~ 

Logan looked up as he heard his watch tinging, the familiar sound of the alarm making him frown, how strange… 

He wasn’t allowed the comfort of guesswork for long, as the door was kicked open- Patton would hate people treating his house so carelessly. He pursed his lips, grabbing the bone saw he’d prepared for later, the stainless steel heavy in his hands. 

It met the very sword they’d taken from Roman at the compound, and discarded there. He grunted, stepping forwards as he repelled the hit, but before he could even lift his weapon, the sword was raised again, the Toy Maker fell for a feint, getting hit into the stomach for his troubles. He bent over, fingers finding red, finding blood. 

Dmitri didn’t take the time to revel in his victory, shoving Logan to the side to bleed out for all he cared; his eyes were fixed to Roman, hands  _ not at all _ shaking as he cut through the bonds, almost hurting his beloved in the process, but- he’d already suffered enough! 

Roman blinked away tears as he recognized him, arms jerking towards him, but too weak to do anything useful. Dmitri wanted to cry, seeing him so helpless. His jaw was still clenching, quivering with suppressed sobs. He lifted him up, holding him protectively to his chest. He was nothing but the Prince of a far-off dream, as bothing but Roman remained. As only a person remained, hurt and scared and  _ his _ . His to protect, to love and to cherish. His to fail. 

He forced himself to discard those thoughts, they didn’t need him breaking down too. Instead he heldRoman as close as he cold, his finger s clinging ont o his shirt with as much strength as the hero could muster. 

“We’ll get you home, love, we’ll get you home and taken care of,” he murmured. Roman nodded, bleary and almost drifting off into unconsciousness, but he held onto every straw he could, every thread binding him to reality. He couldn’t flee, couldn’t retreat yet. Not if danger was still so near, when pain was still burning his nerves up and forcing its way through his mind like a sledgehammer. 

He didn’t quite notice how Dmitri carried him away, kicking Logan on the way down, didn’t quite notice the doll watching him from the Toy Maker’s workroom and didn’t quite notice when Patton and Logan fled before police could detain them, Patton hurling curses at them for destroying his home, for taking the kiddo when he was ‘just starting to see reason.’ 

He didn’t quite notice any of that, and it was for the better. 

~ 

He woke up warm. 

Warm and comfortable and squeezed between his boyfriends, the pain numbed by a collection of painkillers he didn’t remember taking but was darn thankful for. His chest was wrapped in thick bandages he didn’t dare touch and Remy had an arm slung around him to keep him close. The robot looked peaceful, which most likely mean he was in energy-saving mode, the closest equivalent he had to a nap. 

The robot opened his eyes as he moved, or tried to, at least. 

“Babe, you’re awake.” 

Roman nodded, not quite knowing what to say. His eyes were stinging from crying, although he didn’t quite remember it. “I’m thirsty,” he managed to rasp out, just barely fighting off a coughing fit. 

“Sure you are,” Remy smirked,  laughing as Roman slapped his arm but still giving him a bottle of water. 

He let the silence reign as Roman tried to quench his thirst, watching the man he’d almost lost the day before. He felt the loss of his legs again, the need to fight for the first time at all. “How are you, like, feeling, I guess? That was pretty messed up, hun…” 

Roman laughed, sound rough and brittle, no matching him at all. “Duh, rem.” He leaned against Remy’s side, letting his hair fall into his face to hide his expression. “It was scary as heck,” he laughed, not humourless, because that was all that could defend him now. “I thought they were gonna-” 

Remy wrapped an arms around him before he could finish that, unable to stomach even hearing it. He cradled Roman close to his chest, pretending he didn’t notice him slumping. They both craved some security after that ordeal. “They won’t, not as long we’re here, babe.” 

That was the sentence and the picture Dmitri woke up to, blinking up at them. He nodded, still not quite out of sleep’s grasp, one of Remy’s legs still tangled up with his. He hummed in agreement, guessing what they were talking about. 

“We’ll beat up whoever gets too close to you, darling,” he promised, face still half buried in the covers. Roman smiled, fond and loving and feeling almost safe again, surrounded by his boyfriends and the wam softness of their bedroom. 

“Well, if I have two brave knights with me, then there’s nothing to go wrong,” he replied, stretching to get rid of the stiffness in his muscles. He winced as it pulled on the burn on his chest. 

Both his boyfriends noticed, exchanging a worried look Roman could’ve gone without noticing; he was a  _ Prince _ , not some damsel to be saved and fussed over! He turned to tell them exactly that, and also ask them when he could start doing his work again- three days might be cutting it a little short, but no more than a week, surely?- but groaned as he moved to quickly, grimacing as he warded off a wave of pain his meds couldn’t stave off. 

There were worried hands on him right away, one pair cold and felt, the other warm and skin, holding him and patting him down and maybe being fussed over wouldn’t be so bad. He leaned into them, still pouting to keep his image, but when Dmitri suggested to stay in bed for the day for ‘all their sakes’- yeah, right- Roman didn’t put up much of a fight, sighing dramatically only a tiny total of six times, most of them while laying in either or both of their arms. 

He let Dmitri get them breakfast and more water, arguing with Remy over film choices while Dmitri yelled his wishes from the kitchen, returning soon after with eggs, blueberry-porridge and an assortment of chocolate and pralines to munch on, the popcorn on the stove to be forgotten as they argued about film choices- Who Framed Roger Rabbit or The Emperor's New Groove?- to break out into an only somewhat subdued tickle fight that was to be broken off by the smell of smoke interrupting hysterical laughter and pleas to stop that weren’t meant and therefore not taken seriously. 

Dmitri ran into the kitchen to save as much as he could while Roman and Remy were giggling together, slipping Who Framed Roger Rabbit into the laptop just to spite him. (And because it’d been Roman’s choice and Remy wouldn’t deny him anything if he looked at him with those freaking puppy eyes.) 

He came back ten minutes later, frazzled, with messy hair and a bowl of slightly charred popcorn, expression only growing darker as he recognized the intro of the film on the screen. 

“A  _ disgrace _ , to ignore my wishes so ruthlessly, it’s like you  _ don’t even care I’m here!” _ he whined, climbing into Remy’s lap from where he gestured for Roman to move his head down, so he could play with his hair, pronto. The hero complied, with as little fuss as was possible for him, ending up spread out over the tangle of limbs they’d turned into, as he watched the movie with a satisfied smirk. It only turned more smug as he got Remy to drop pralines into his mouth until Dmitri slapped his hand away, to also demand some chocolate-y goodness. Which of course turned into a whole other tickle war. The men laughed and shrieked and giggled and let the movie be forgotten, just like the horror Roman had lived through. 

They eventually settled, of course, eating the now cold eggs and porridge after the chocolate and the popcorn had been finished and the laptop screen had already turned black. They cuddled together, still teasing and petty but calmer now, taking one break so Roman could swallow some more pain medication and another when Thomas came in to ask about the noise and then to offer chicken soup to help Roman recover, which they gladly accepted. 

They sat cuddled together, almost forgetting which limb belonged to whom, Remy playing with Roman’s hair as they watched the Prince dance with Cinderella, their prince humming along to So This Is Love and almost drifting off to sleep, snug and secure in their arms. 

He wouldn’t leave them for long in the next few days, which they were all happy for, none of them wanting to let go just yet, not when the wounds were still so fresh, when Morality and his Toy Maker were still out there. 

But now they were calm and almost sanguine when looking towards the future, curled up together with small stains of chocolate on the covers and a new crack on the laptop screen, but perfectly content, dozing off one by one, potential nightmares held at bay in the protective bubble their home offered. Roman leaned a bit closer to into his boyfriends’ touch, a slight smile on his face even in sleep. 


End file.
